Los caballeros de Argos
by Eternal Onix
Summary: Esta historia transcurre un año después de la batalla contra Pallas. La guerra ha terminado y la paz de la tierra ha sido restaurada. Sin embargo las cosas se ponen tensas con la llegada de un grupo de caballeros muy singular. ¿quienes serán?, ¿a que vendrán? (acompáñenme a descubrirlo en este fic) Oc's


Un año, tan solo un año había pasado de esa entonces – pensaba Koga. Hace un año que había terminado la batalla contra Pallas. Athena estaba segura en el santuario y él se encontraba de maestro en Palestra. Pero, ¿podría cambiar su destino?

Koga, ¿estas bien? – pregunto una voz conocida para el. Pegaso se dio vuelta y su mirada se encontró con una joven de rubia cabellera y ojos color zafiro.

Si, Yuna, solo me distraje un poco – dijo Koga rascándose la cabeza algo avergonzado.

De acuerdo. Por cierto hay que ir con Geki- sensei, dice que es urgente – le comunico su amiga.

Pues no lo hagamos esperar – respondió el pelirrojo poniendo sus brazos en su nuca mientras se encaminaba seguido de Yuna a la oficina del ahora director de Palestra.

Al entrar a la habitación se encontraron con sus amigos. Soma al verlos los saludo con la mano. Ryuho les sonrió, mientras que Haruto salió de las sombras dejándose ver.

Muchachos, que bueno que llegaron – dijo un alegre Geki detrás de su escritorio. Esperen, ¿aun no llega Eden? – pregunto recibiendo una negación por parte de los jóvenes.

Aquí estoy – dijo el recién llegado Eden – disculpe la tardanza – respondió haciendo gala de sus modales principescos.

Bueno muchachos la razón por la que los llame es porque me acaba de llegar una carta muy interesante – luego de un breve silencio el director siguió. En ella Athena me comunica la entrada a Palestra de un grupo muy singular. Se hacen llamar "los caballeros de Argos".

Con tal de que no sean como cierto presumido del mismo nombre, esta todo perfecto – comento Soma sacando una que otra sonrisa de sus amigos.

Pero Sensei – dijo Yuna - ¿Qué tenemos que ver en todo esto? – pregunto el Águila.

Pues que ustedes serán quienes los prueben antes de entrar a nuestra querida Palestra – dijo Geki mientras se enfrentaba a las caras de pereza de los santos.

Pero no pueden ir los aprendices, que yo sepa ellos siempre lo hacen, ¿no? – pregunto Koga para regocijo de todos.

Desgraciadamente no. Estos caballeros poseen algo en común con ustedes – dijo el director ganándose la atención de los adolescentes – ellos también despertaron el séptimo sentido.

Ahora todo tenia sentido. Ellos eran los únicos en Palestra que dominaban por completo el séptimo sentido. Seguramente eran caballeros prometedores, y sin duda seria un combate interesante.

En ese caso – dijo Haruto – este es un desafio.

Con que "los caballeros de Argos"- dijo Ryuho – nunca oí hablar de ellos.

Estoy de acuerdo con Haruto – dijo Soma entusiasmado – espero que sea interesante.

Y ¿Cuándo llegan? – pregunto Koga interesadísimo.

No lo se – supongo que esta semana – En todo caso lo mejor será patrullar la zona. Les informaremos cuando se aparezcan por aquí. Pueden retirarse.

Si – dijeron todos al mismo tiempo. Y uno a uno se retiraron.

_ Oye Zhepyrus– dijo un chica – ¿estas seguro que vamos por el camino correcto?

Claro, el viento me lo dice todo – aseguro el muchacho.

Chicos que tal si descansamos – dijo el que parecía ser el mas joven de los cuatro.

Yo apoyo – dijo el más alto de ellos.

Conmigo somos tres – intervino la chica.

Si seria bueno encontrar un lugar para descansar, ya se hace tarde – dijo Zhepyrus sensatamente.

Pues déjenme ver si de arriba encuentro un buen sitio – dijo la joven que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos desapareció en el aire.

Ariadna, ten cuidado los arboles de aquí son muy altos – le aconsejo el pequeño.

Luego de unos minutos la muchacha aterrizo en el suelo, sana y salva.

Que va, no seas aguafiestas Dian. Además hay una cueva perfecta hacia el norte – dijo Ariadna reincorporándose.

Pues vamos que no hay tiempo que perder – dijo quien parecía ser el mayor.

Siempre tan optimista Jasón, te envidio por eso – bromeo el pequeño Dian.

Oigan que esperan par de tortugas – grito Zhepyrus quien ya se encaminaba acompañado de Ariadna.

Los aludidos reaccionaron ante el grito y corrieron hasta sus compañeros y todos juntos se encaminaron hasta el refugio.

**Quienes serán los famosos "caballeros de Argos" ¿Amigos o enemigos? Descúbranlo en el próximo capitulo**.

**PD: Aquí les dejo las fichas de Zephirus. Iré poniendo fichas al final de cada capitulo.**

**Nombre: Zhepyrus**

**Edad: 14**

**Signo: Escorpio**

**Constelación: brújula.**

**Apariencia: Es un chico de estatura normal y contextura física atlética. Su cabello es rojo y sus ojos grises. Posee una piel algo bronceada y una sonrisa siempre acompaña su rostro. **

**Personalidad: Es un chico sumamente alegre y divertido. Algunas veces llega a ser algo presumido respecto a sus habilidades. Es muy fiel a sus amigos y daría todo por ellos. Es bastante coqueto con las damas y no duda en dárselas de galán, aunque no siempre termina bien para el. Es el mas valiente de los caballeros de Argos.**

**Habilidades: **

**-Puede seguir los vientos para orientarse.**

**-Su fortaleza son las técnicas de puño.**


End file.
